Autumn Goodbyes
by heavenangelgrl
Summary: Finally! The sequel to "Girl in my Mirror"! Sorry for the delay! R&R PLZ


Disclaimer: I do not own digimon. AND I don't own the song Autumn Goodbyes by Britney Spears.  
  
Author's Note: This happens after the second season, but Mimi never dyed her hair pink.  
  
  
Autumn Goodbyes  
  
Mimi slowly opened her eyes as the first ray of light crept into her window. She got up carelessly and walked over to her bathroom. She looked into the mirror, surprised at the image in front of her. She was a mess. Her hair was in knots and every piece isn't where they belong. Her eyes were puffy and red from all the crying she did last night. Her face had about a million clear tearstains.   
  
"All right, Mimi Tachikawa, listen up. Today is the first day of the all new Mimi. You have to forget about the past. You must be completely different." She said to the image in the mirror.  
  
After brushing her teeth, she decided that she should get a fresh start. She stepped into the shower and turned on the cold water. The water rushed through her silky, chestnut hair as she ran her fingers through the thin strands. She's always loved the water. She believed that it could wash everything bad away.  
  
She stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around herself. She stepped onto the weigh and stood there for a while. The numbers kept jumping from one to another. But finally it settled on 89.9 pounds. 'Wow, I'm pretty skinny for my height. It's probably because I always used to watch my weight when I was going out with Matt. Matt...' she thought. Then she shook her head. "Mimi, you have to forget him, remember?! From now on, you're going to treat yourself right! If you want, there can be a million guys waiting to go out with you. I have to be completely different from now on. Both on the outside and on the inside."  
  
'Different...' She thought. Then an idea popped into her head. She quickly got dressed and ran over to the salon.  
  
"What can I do to you today, Miss Tachikawa?" Pierre, Mimi's usual hairdresser asked.  
  
"Um, I want something different with my hair, but not too different. Don't cut it or anything, just make it... different."  
  
Pierre stared at her for a second, his chin resting on a hand. "I have just the thing for you. Follow me please." He said as he turned to walk to another room. The treatment seemed like it'd never end, but when Mimi was finished, she was satisfied with the result.  
  
She looked in the mirror and saw her image, much better than the mess she saw this morning. Her hair was a lot like before, except now the curves are rounder and smoother. Her hair ends curled a little and was soft and bouncy. 'There's something missing, but what is it?' Then the idea struck her. She thanked Pierre and paid him before she jets out the door.  
  
She ended up back in her bathroom. She ran up there before her parents could say anything. From a cabinet where she put all her cosmetics, facials, lotions and etc., she took out a small round container. "This is it, Mimi. The whole new you..."  
  
*@----}----{----@* That night...  
  
"Bye mom, bye dad. I'm going over to the party." Mimi said as she began to put on her tall, white boots. Their parents looked over to her for a second and then began shrugged and smiled.   
  
"Have a good time, dear!" Her mom said sweetly as always.  
  
"I will! Bye!" she said as she walked out the door.  
  
When the door closed behind her, her father looked over to her mom. "Is this some kind of phase a girl goes through every now and then?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know. But if it is, then I skipped it. And so did all my friends. But she looks fine." She said and went back to her fashion magazine.  
  
*@----}----{----@* At the party- over with Matt  
  
"Hey Matt! Over here!" The blonde turned around to see who was calling him. It turned out that it was Tai who yelled out. But Sora, Izzy, Kari, T.K., Joe, Davis, Yolei, and Cody were there too.  
  
He approached them and sat down in a seat next to Tai. "So, I heard that Mimi found out about you and um... Kari." Tai almost whispered.  
  
Matt just nodded. Kari seemed a little teary eyed. "I feel so terrible! I can tell that she's so mad at me now. I mean, she should! But I still feel horrible."  
  
"Well, you should be thankful that Mimi didn't beat you up like Tai did. And he's only her brother. That reminds me, you better be careful, Matt. Or Mimi would probably get her parents to hire a troop of guys to beat you up bad..." Joe said, shivering a little bit himself.  
  
Everyone agreed except for Yolei and Sora. Yolei clenched her teeth and tightened her fist. She couldn't take it anymore. She couldn't just let them say that about the person she admired. "How can you say that about Mimi?! She's the nicest person I know. I mean, you've known her longer than I've known her and even I know that she wouldn't do that! You guys are so.... ugh!" She said in an angry tone and walked away.  
  
They were all in silence for a while. Tai blinked a little, still a little spaced out from Yolei's outburst. "Okay..." He muttered.  
  
"She's right you know." Sora said softly. Then everyone turned towards her. She continued. "I know Mimi. She'd never ever do that to someone she loves. She'd rather hurt herself. That's what's so great about the magic of love. When a person's in love, they'd be willing to sacrifice their all just to make sure that person's happy." Then, she drearily walked away.  
  
"It's all my fault..." Matt muttered. He leaned forwards and he buried his face in his hands.  
  
Kari placed her hands on his shoulders and leaned her head down on his back. "No, it's all my fault..." She whispered lightly. "And I'm going to fix what I've began."  
  
Just then, a crowd gathered around the doorway, mostly guys. A girl with an amazingly attractive figure walked in. Her hair was dyed a pale pink and little yellow stars were put in it for decoration. She had on a tight red, blue and white with a star belly button T-shirt on with a white leather mini-skirt. Her white boots, which matched her skirt, went up to her knee. She had a white handbag, which matched her boots and skirt.  
  
Sora went up to her. "Mimi?" She questioned. Matt's head shot up at the mention of her name. He stared at her in misbelieve as she talked to Sora. She seemed amazingly cheerful for someone who just got cheated on.  
  
The party began to get wild. Everyone was dancing all over the place. Even Izzy got dragged out of his chair and danced. Of course, some of the girls had to lock his laptop in a closet, but he still danced... sort of anyway.  
  
Mimi was having the time of her life, she danced the night away and she was free to hang out and dance with other guys. Then, when she sat down to rest her sore feet, she felt a tap on her shoulder. She looked up and saw Matt sitting beside her. 'Act normal Mimi. You've got to act cool!' "Uh... Hi Matt." 'What kind of idiotic thing is that to say to someone who cheated on you?!?!'   
  
"Uh, Mimi. I'm so so sorry about all this. It's all my fault..." He said in a depressed tone.  
  
'Stop it, Matt! That voice always makes me weak!' Tears seemed to form in her eyes and blurred her vision. 'It's all his fault though. He's the one who cheated on you! So he deserves all the pain he gets.' "I know it's your fault." She said and glared at him. She stood up and mixed into the crowd again, leaving Matt sitting there, still shocked by Mimi's cold gaze. She's never looked at him like that.  
  
Kari saw it all. Tears streamed down her face as she quickly wiped them away with her hands. "This is all my fault..." She whispered and she ran out the door and into the yard.   
  
Mimi noticed Kari as she danced. She sighed a shook her head. A sad expression took over her face as she continued to dance.   
  
*@----}----{----@* About a half an hour later  
  
As Mimi was dancing with Kyle, one of the guys from the soccer team, she saw Kari walk up to Matt and tell him something. Her head was down like she didn't want to face him. The brave and bright Kari almost never does that. Then, Matt seemed like he was going to have a breakdown. Then she figured out what happened. 'Kari felt bad for being the person to break us up so now she's breaking up with Matt. I have to do something. I mean, Kari breaking up with Matt won't help the problem since it's impossible that I'll go out with him again. So in the end no one would be happy. I have to stop this! But how?' She asked herself as she excused herself from Kyle.  
  
She looked around quickly, there wasn't much time. Then, she saw the platform the band performing on. She gave a mischievous smile and headed towards it.  
  
She stepped on and took the microphone from the lead singer. "STOP!" She said though the microphone. It was almost dead silence. All eyes were on her.  
  
"What are you doing?" The singer whispered into her ear. She leaned her head back and whispered in his ear that he was supposed to be taking a break. She let the singer go but the rest of the band stayed.  
  
Mimi cleared her throat. "I want to dedicate this song to Yamato Ishida." Then she winked at Kari (who's still standing next to Matt) and flashed her a quick smile. Kari looked completely stunned. Matt's looks were indescribable.   
  
'You can do this.' She boosted herself. She took a deep breath and sang whatever came to her...  
  
"I never promised you a happy ending   
You never said you wouldn't make me cry   
But summer love will keep us warm long after   
Our autumn goodbye, autumn goodbye, autumn goodbye."  
  
The drummer began to play a steady pop beat. 'I'm getting the hang of this!' Mimi thought and smiled sweetly. She walked around the platform in the rhythm.  
  
"Thinking of you   
And the love of our lives   
In the sweet summertime   
so sad but true (so true, so true)   
We must leave it behind in our heart in our mind.   
  
"From April through September   
Bittersweet was the love that we shared   
Don't forget I remember   
  
"I never promise you a happy ending  
You never said you wouldn't make me cry  
But summer love will keep us warm long after  
Our autumn goodbye, autumn goodbye, autumn goodbye.  
  
"Memories can fade (they can fade)   
But my heart has a place   
For the smile on your face   
And maybe someday (someday)   
We can be more than friends love will find us again.   
  
"Red leaves and blue tomorrows   
Time will give back the love   
That we shared   
On the time that we borrowed   
  
"I never promise you a happy ending  
You never said you wouldn't make me cry  
But summer love will keep us warm long after  
Our autumn goodbye, autumn goodbye, autumn goodbye.  
  
"From April through September   
Bittersweet was the love that we shared   
Don't forget I remember, baby yeah ah  
  
"I never promise you a happy ending  
You never said you wouldn't make me cry  
But summer love will keep us warm long after  
Our autumn goodbye, autumn goodbye, autumn goodbye.  
  
"We leave behind   
The summer time   
Our hearts our minds   
They will remind   
We won't forget   
The day we met   
The day we cried ooh   
Autumn goodbye   
  
"I never promise you a happy ending  
You never said you wouldn't make me cry  
But summer love will keep us warm long after  
Our autumn goodbye, autumn goodbye, autumn goodbye."  
  
She opened her eyes again to the clapping of her friends. They cheered loudly and bowed. Then she looked over to where Matt and Kari were. Matt had an arm around Kari's shoulder and Kari rested her head on his shoulder. They looked up and smiled at her. Kari mouthed a thank you. Mimi winked gently blew them a kiss, wishing them good luck...  
  
  



End file.
